


Practice

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, ficlet for an anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom helps the reader practice for a scene.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

_Oh God_ , I thought. _I have my scene with Nick tomorrow!_

All week, I’d been dreading the scene I would be doing tomorrow. It was a romantic scene, but I was afraid I wouldn’t be a good enough kisser. All my little insecurities were creeping up on me and I didn’t know any way that I could tamp them down. 

I heard a knock at my dressing room door and it opened to reveal one of my costars, Tom Hiddleston. _Maybe he can help me!_

“Tom? Hi! How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. I just came by to see if you’d like any help practicing for your seen with Nick,” he said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. _Well, that certainly simplifies things._

“I’d love that, actually. In fact, I was about to come ask you if you could help me,” I said, and he chuckled. 

“Really? I’m honored, darling. May I see the script?” He asked and I passed it over to him. He read it quickly and nodded his head. “Seems simple enough. Right. So you walk over to me, push me against the wall, and kiss me passionately. Then they’ll switch the scene so you’re…Oh…Sorry, I didn’t know you had a sex scene with Nick. Did you just want to practice the kiss? Or did you want to do both? I understand if you don’t want to practice the sex scene, but if you need help with it, I can help.”

I found it cute that he was the one stumbling over his words when I was the one who was so nervous I was about to pass out. 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, Tom. After all, you’re the one doing me a favor,” I said. “Thank you, by the way. I know you’re busy…”

“Not at all, darling. And I’m comfortable doing both if you are,” Tom said. He set down the script and nodded to me. “First scene whenever you’re ready, love.”

He said Nick’s lines, and I rushed forward, pushed him against the wall of my trailer, and sealed our lips together. I hadn’t expected him to respond at all, but suddenly I found his arms wrapped around me as he moaned and explored my mouth with his tongue. I lost all sight of the scene we were practicing and allowed myself to melt in his arms.

When we finally pulled apart for air, Tom and I stared at each other with goofy grins on our faces. Tom bit his lower lip and kissed me again, cradling my face in his hands as he did so. 

“So,” he remarked when we separated for a second time. “How do you feel about practicing that sex scene now?”

I started unbuttoning his shirt and he kissed me again. The scene went unpracticed for hours and hours. We only managed to practice the actual scene once after we had sated our lust. I’m pretty sure somebody knocked on the dressing room door at one point, but neither of us paid them any attention.


End file.
